codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: World at Rekt
Call of Duty: World at Rekt is a video game made by Rekter Studios released on November 7, 2018. Development Development started on July 27, 2014. It was first conceived as a less serious than its final concept. At an attempt to make everything funny, at E3 2015, the game was not well received. Instead, Rekter made another version of the game. More serious, fun gameplay, no more stupid innuendos. Rekter later released the E3 2015 version to the public for free, many mods were created for it as the source code was released as well. Later at E3 2016, the game was highly received, and was awarded an average 85/100 from playtesters. The final concept as well as the early innuendo concept were both sequels to the Rangers campaign which hasn't been elaborated on since Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. However, the titles were kept somewhat to reflect the earlier non-serious concept. It was then finally released after 4 years of work on November 7, 2018 alongside Call of Duty: 2018 (working title) which was an unusual idea, but granted Activision lots of monies. Game Engine The Game Engine is the new Klizk Engine, which is a heavily modified IW 7.0 engine, however, it does have some basic features of the IW Engines. It allows for efficient load times, lovable graphics, excellent sound, and most of all, a divine gaming experience. It has a modding API which can be downloaded from Rekter's website. Instead of the heavily modified Advanced Warfare engine, and others, IW Engine 8.0 has been modified by Rekter to allow use of a Developer Console. Notably, default weapon returned after the absence of Developer Consoles. The enhanced graphics allow for 2-sided worldmodels which is used instead of mirroring everything and to make to make the weapons look realistic. The worldmodels are also closely modeled to that of the first person counterparts. Wii U Version Unlike having another company to port. Instead, the Wii U version has all versions that the others have. There are a few exceptions however. The Co-Op Campaign is dropped. It is noticably 4x slower as the Wii U only has 2 GB of RAM. It is run at 45 FPS, 15 FPS slower than that of the 60 FPS. It only means it can accommodate only 75% of Fire Rates seen with 60 FPS. All the files are compressed, but run at 720p graphics, but some textures are lower than the powerful ports. It has compressed into a 15 GB game. The multiplayer does not have Ground War or the Exo Playlist. The Wii U has DLC as well, no longer belittled by the other platforms. Overall, it is one of the better Wii U ports of Call of Duty games. Plot After the fiasco of John Price. World War III has ended. But there is a new enemy, Australia, they have been keeping in the shadows along with Canada. Together they unite with other forces to bring the major contenders such as the United States, Russia, and the United Kingdom. But since Australia and Canada are not enough to withstand 'Murica, UK, and Russian forces, it will of course get them overthrown. Characters Charcters marked with * are playable Protagonists U.S. Army Rangers * Corporal James Ramirez - The playable character.* * Sergeant Dunn - The middle man. He has since recovered from the Whiskey Hotel wounds. * Staff Sergeant Foley - Ready to lead. Never learned to stop saying Ramirez do X. Task Force 141 * Captain Price - Battle hardened and ready for another war. World War IV.* * Nikolai - Air travel, more like flying taxi. Special Air Service * Sergeant Wallcroft - Ready for another war after the chemical fiasco. * Sergeant Marcus Burns - Fighting with Price, Wallcroft, and later James, Burns is back, and is ready for combat like all. * Captain MacMillan - Now in active duty again, he leads the team. * Private Phoenix Steam - Recently inducted into the SAS, he is forced into live combat early. Spetsnaz * Private Alexei Sokolov - Special Operations Spetsnaz agent.* * Private Edward Snowden - Special elite hacker in open combat. * Sergeant Potlev Krezeski - Leader of Spetsnaz squad. Antagonists Canadian Armed Forces * Opeek Ehgain - Leader of the CAF, one of two main antagonists. * Iliku Yuka - Japanese woman who defected to the CAF, Opeek's right-hand woman. * Sloj Ghandmar - Personal assistant to Opeek Ehgain. Missions Act 1 * Aim Down Your Sights * Operation Bigfoot * Fire the Barby * C7s vs M16s * Fish and Chips? Act 2 * 420 Blaze It * All Ghillied Up II * Canadian Mafia Eh? * Australian Mafia m8s? * Rusitedking vs Austranada Act 3 * MREs? * Surveillance * Body Doubles? * Penultimate Mission * Rangers Lead The Way Multiplayer As with all Call of Duty games, it needs a multiplayer. Rekter Studios has taken Create-A-Class for an overhaul. Dedicated Servers are ranked, while to fill in to fill in the gap for when dedicated servers are down for reasons, other servers hosted by Rekter are used, if on PC as well as the consoles if the option Find Match is selected. The dedicated servers are found in the Server Browser section. Rekter does not include lag compensation as that gives the players with 56k modems advantages. 1.5 MBPS is used for the best connection. Rekter includes the classic gameplay as its main playlist, Exo movements for the Exo playlists for those accustomed to Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Multiplayer Gamemodes Any gamemodes or playlists marked with * are not supported for the Wii U version. Classic * Team Deathmatch: Why would this classic not be here? First team to reach 75 kills wins. * Domination: Capture flags, and keep them held under your team. First team to reach 200 points wins. * Headquarters: Take control of a headquarters. Once one is held, enemy team cannot spawn for 45 seconds. First team to reach 200 points wins. * Search and Destroy: One team plants the bomb. The other tries to prevent it from happening. First team to reach 4 points wins. 2 minute timer. If the opposing team is eliminated, one team will gain a point. * Free-For-All: Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. First person to reach 30 kills wins. * Kill Confirmed: Team Deathmatch with a twist. Confirm kills by picking up Dog-Tags. * Hardpoint: Headquarters with respawns. First team to reach 200 points wins. * Mosh-Pit: Random gamemodes. * Ranked Play: Play with users of your own skill. * Capture the Memes: One player brings the memes from the other base, while the others defend the 4chan upload. First team to reach 500 likes wins. Time limit is 7:30. * Ground War: Play Team Deathmatch, Domination, and Capture the Memes.* 'Party '- Gamemodes just for fun. No custom classes here. * Gun Game - Get a kill, cycle to the next weapon. First player to reach 30 points wins. * Infected - One player is randomly selected to be "patient zero". "Infect" the others to win. Or defend yourselves against the infected until the time limit runs out. First team to reach 4 points wins. Time limit is 2:00. * Barebones - Crossbows and Throwing Knives. Free-For-All Rules. 'Exo '- An exoskeleton is used to enhance human capabilities.* * Team Deathmatch: Why would this classic not be here? First team to reach 75 kills wins. * Domination: Capture flags, and keep them held under your team. First team to reach 200 points wins. * Search and Destroy: One team plants the bomb. The other tries to prevent it from happening. First team to reach 4 points wins. 2 minute timer. If the opposing team is eliminated, one team will gain a point. * Free-For-All: Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. First person to reach 30 kills wins. * Mosh-Pit: Random gamemodes. * Ranked Play: Play with users of your own skill. * Capture the Memes: One player brings the memes from the other base, while the others defend the 4chan upload. One team will start with the memes, the upload does not start until 45 seconds in the match. First team to reach 500 likes wins. Time limit is 7:30. 'Hardcore '- Limited Hud. No Health Regeneration. Lower Health. * Team Deathmatch: Why would this classic not be here? First team to reach 75 kills wins. * Domination: Capture flags, and keep them held under your team. First team to reach 200 points wins. * Search and Destroy: One team plants the bomb. The other tries to prevent it from happening. First team to reach 4 points wins. 2 minute timer. If the opposing team is eliminated, one team will gain a point. * Free-For-All: Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. First person to reach 30 kills wins. * Kill Confirmed: Team Deathmatch with a twist. Confirm kills by picking up Dog-Tags. Create-A-Class Create-A-Class has been given a significant overhaul, combining aspects of the Pick-10/13 system and the classic Create-A-Class. Players have no limit on what they can choose. One Wildcard , Three Perks , One Lethal Grenade, Two Tactical Grenades , One Weapon Proficiency, Two Weapons, and Two Attachments can be chosen. This will give players 12 options for things by default. Killstreaks are also added into the classes. Create-A-Class is also integrated into the Campaign as well.